


Пучок

by Luchiana



Series: Другой финал [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Наташа вечно крадёт у Баки резинки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Другой финал [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024318
Kudos: 6





	Пучок

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: пучок

У длинных волос был один существенный недостаток: они так и норовили упасть на глаза. К счастью, у этой проблемы было простое решение: волосы можно было просто собрать в пучок. Что Баки и делал.

Всё бы ничего, да только Наташа повадилась таскать с его головы резинки при любом удобном случае: проходя мимо кресла, в котором он читал, садясь рядом за завтраком, посреди спарринга или запуская руку ему в шевелюру во время купания в море. Последнее особенно раздражало, потому что сохли волосы долго и на них оставалась белесая соль. И резинки приходилось закупать в каких-то промышленных масштабах, ибо стоило им оказаться в руках Наташи, как они бесследно исчезали (иногда Баки подозревал, что она разучила какой-нибудь магический фокус у Стрэнджа или Локи и выбрасывает резинки в параллельное измерение).

В конце концов Баки надоело.

***  
— На что пойдём? — спросила Наташа, разглядывая постеры у входа в кинотеатр.

— Только не на ужасы.

— Значит, на боевик!

Ухватив за руку, Наташа бодро потащила его внутрь. Когда они устроились в креслах, откинув разделяющий их подлокотник, она привычно привалилась к нему боком. А через пару минут Баки почувствовал, как её рука медленно и коварно ползёт вверх к его голове. Как только пальцы коснулись затылка, Баки перехватил её кисть, повернул голову и выгнул брови:

— И что это ты делаешь, позволь спросить?

Наташа улыбнулась невиннейшей из улыбок и похлопала ресницами. Он даже почти поверил.

— Просто люблю трогать твои волосы.

— Нет. Ты любишь красть мои резинки. Почему, можно узнать?

— Ну… — Наташа захихикала. С переднего ряда на них зашипели — начинался фильм, — но они не обратили внимания. — Тебе когда волосы на лицо попадают, ты такую смешную рожу корчишь.

— Вот такую, что ли? — спросил Баки и нахмурился на неё в стиле а-ля Зимний солдат вышел на боевое задание. Она быстро-быстро закивала. — Странное у тебя чувство юмора. Обычно люди, увидев такое лицо, не смеются, а стараются смыться куда подальше.

— Они просто не знают, какой ты на самом деле плюшевый.

На это абсурдное заявление Баки только фыркнул. Плюшевый, скажет тоже.

— Давай уговор: можешь сколько угодно любоваться моим «смешным» лицом, но резинки ты мне сразу возвращаешь. Не то я на них скоро разорюсь.

— Договорились, — легко согласилась Нат.

Он чмокнул её в нос, и они стали смотреть кино.

***  
Через месяц Баки стал замечать, что отправленные в стирку носки регулярно возвращаются из прачечной без пары.

Баки точно знал, кто. Догадывался, зачем. И только один вопрос всё не давал ему покоя: как?

Пожалуй, всё же стоит спросить у Стрэнджа про фокусы, решил он.


End file.
